Self Restriction
Purpose Restricting base urges is a key to maintaining purity and Gop's will. As far as Hop was told, Gop gives all the choice of complete life with all opportunities. However certain actions are against Hoppism, and Hop. Gop will not punish, but Gop has permitted that Hop can deliver punishments. These apply to all beings, and forms of these beings. While a species or race not of Hopkind can or will need more sustenance, they can consume other things, unless they absolutely need them to exist. In that case, the creature or entity cannot become or stay a Hoppist. Instead they are an ally of Hop and Hoppism. Restrictions Daily tasks that are restricted by a small amount * 1L or greater of alcohol based drinks * 1kg or greater of carrots * 1kg or greater of any copper or gold, excludes alloys * 1 session of any media centered or focused on any whole (or part) of another ideology or religion * Any bodily function, action or movement related to another ideology or religion * Causing a fight with another person or group, this includes threats to do so * Theft of one's possessions, or something made for public use Offenses committed at any point in one's life * Street/pharmacy/home-made drugs with the exception of herbs and aspirin * Murder of another Hoppist or neutral non-Hoppist * Enslavement of another being * Rape, sexual assault, sexual harassment, or mutilation of any kind to a gendered being's body or mind * Creating a branch or denomination of Hoppism (last time this hoppened we had a Civil War) * Threatening to leave Hoppism (most traitors are instigating a fight, and shall be dealt with) Punishments Punishment for Daily: - 1 offense is a warning - 2 offenses (in one day) demand a demotion, or detention sentence - 3 offenses (in one day) involves revocation of title and physical punishment - 4 offenses (in one day) is death Punishment for Lifetime: - 1 offense is death 'Note: '''If someone commits more than one of these restricted actions at any point in their life, members of their family and friends will also be killed as reparations, and to discourage further attempts. For example: ''If someone raped two people, that person, and a parent or sibling of theirs, will be killed. Hop also will take the victim into a safe zone for a period of 1 microrbit. They will be sent back to their family if it is safe. If there is no family they will be sent into a city or the wild with a weapon and rations. Pardons If found guilty of committing any offense that one could not restrain themselves from, but it hoppened under odd circumstances, Hop will investigate the incident. If the suspect is found guilty, punishment is carried out as usual. If innocent, those who claimed the suspect committed an act had lied, or misunderstood what hoppened, will receive that punishment instead. Both or all parties involved can be pardoned by Hop in this situations. For example: A Hoppist claims to have been witness to a person doing illicit drugs. Hop will carry out the death sentence if Hop can determine this is true. However, if it is found the accused was performing a similar act, but not the restricted action, Hop will released the accused as innocent. And the Hoppist would not be charged with death, as they were just doing their duty. Note Swearing and insulting are allowed. Hoppism sees these acts as simple expressions and not harming others or intending to destroy their lives. However making up lies like "he's a rapist" are not allowed. Direct insults are frowned upon, but if they defame a person, it will be treated as a 4th offense.Category:Hoppism Category:Guides